I Close My Eyes
by BatKissMasquerade
Summary: Buffy meets Angel at The Bronze


I Close My Eyes

Author's Note: This is my very first fic here on so please be kind. Buffy and Angel are owned by the bastard Joss Whedon lol. Lyrics at the end of the fic are sung by Cari Howe. The song is titled Anything and has appeared at the very beginning of the Buffy episode Surprise. Thanx!

I made my way through the dark and crowded Bronze nightclub slowly like a purring cat as a beautiful and haunting melody played over the speakers

making my body move seductively to its haunting rhythm when i quickly felt a pair of eyes falling on me, a pair of eyes that I have wanted to see for so long and yearned for.

His eyes. I turned to see if he was there, a smile playing on my lips as I felt giddiness growing inside of me like butterflies.

He wasn't there but I felt him near me as I looked at the dancing couples surrounding me,

the haunting melody playing over the room making their faces look dreamy and hypnotized.

I felt myself falling under the song's spell, feeling dreamy and hypnotized also as I slowly closed my eyes, Purple and pink smoke billowing around me.

The purple smoke grew around me as I felt myself relax listening to the beautiful music carefully.

I felt his presence close by, standing behind me feeling his tall body close to mine,

the heat radiating off his warm body as his strong arms were wrapped

around me protectively, my head laying softly against his chest as I fall into a sleepy daze.

A fragrance of jasmine flowers bloomed and surrounded me, mixed with his beautiful scent that I loved to smell.

My hands held on to his large ones as I felt a soft kiss lingering on my neck, feeling his warm lips.

His kisses felt so good, it almost made my legs want to buckle underneath me then I turn around to face him,

seeing the haunting but beautiful gaze of my Angel, a purple halo surrounding his frame as his beautiful brown eyes looked into mines.

Looking at his eyes made me want to fall into him, pressing his lips to mine with a passion.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his soft breath tickling my skin as I smiled at him, still in that hypnotic daze.

I slowly pressed my lips to his, feeling that warm tingle inside me growing as I lay my head against his chest, facing him forward, hearing his heartbeat. It was so beautiful.

I felt my Angel kissing the top of my head gently as he tighten his grip around me.

I felt so safe and warm as I drifted off to sleep, closing my eyes, thinking about him as my ears listened to the lyrics of the

haunting song that was playing over us, relaxing me as I snuggled closer to the man I loved so much it hurt as another dreamy smile crossed my face.

I finally drifted off to sleep but I felt like we were floating,

it felt so blissful and perfect like I was in Heaven. I opened my eyes and looked down.

We were actually floating. I held on to my Angel but I didn't feel scared.

I felt the most safe as I closed my eyes once again. I dreamt peacefully of me and Angel becoming more closer and more in love than ever before.

I dreamt that he was looking straight at me with just love blazing in his eyes as he looked down on me, a white and golden

halo covering his beautiful body this time as I smiled in my dream.

I knew then in my sleepy daze that nothing was going to tear our love or us apart. Nothing.

To me, love was the most powerful emotion. To me, it was.

I still slept on peacefully against my Angel, feeling secure and happy

as I felt his warm embrace, while at the same time, listening to the haunting song's lyrics echoing in my head.

Take me over. I'm lying down  
Giving in to you. I'm a hurricane  
I can't describe this feeling. Oh...  
Now that I've found this love, I'd do  
Anything for you  
Now that I've found this love...

I'm a fire, burning like a house aflame  
I am motionless I cannot move  
I only see you fly...  
Now that I've found this love  
I'd do anything for you  
Now that I've found this love...

Take me over I'm lying down  
giving in to you I'm a Hurricane  
Hurricane  
Now that I've found this love  
I'd do anything for you...

I'd do anything for you, my love.  
My Angel.

The End.


End file.
